Life Goes On
by RCWolf
Summary: it's has been about one year after the "night howler case" Judy and Nick are rely close friends but something is about to chang their life forever...
1. Chapter 1 all have been updated

A/N hello not much to say hope you like it sorry for any spelling errors I did check hope it's not to short

* * *

It was around 7:00pm Judy was on night shift, like most mornings she headed to the briefing room only, this time, Nick was not there he was taking some time off Judy sighed, she walked in and sat down well climbed up I guess, chef bogo walked in "shut up" he yelled like always "all right assignments, Judy you will be patrolling Sahara square for the night"

"yes sir" she jumped down and left the room, on the way to the patrol car she fond a coin "oh lucky penny" giggling Judy jump up into the car and did her routine check of the lights and Sirens, she took a deep breath and rolled out of the station

"this is officer Hopps I'm going to be 10-7 to Sahara square"

"10-4 have a nice night"

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 **beep beep**

"ZPD officer Hopps what's your emergency"

"come quick there has bean a terrible car accidence"

"ok stay calm, where are you"

"the great Sahara freeway"

Judy flipped on hear light and sirens "this is officer hopps i"m on my way to a call of a car accidence on the great Sahara freeway no details as of now"

"copy that", Judy pulled up to the scene, 4 cars one of them was quite bad "hopps requesting a road closer of the freeway"

"that bad, I'm guessing ok I am sending backup and EMS to your location"

"thanks", Judy got out of the car, one of the victims approached her "the red car" Judy nodded, as she walked to the car she saw the rest of the victims, sitting on the road, shaken, shocked and scared "don't worry guys an ambulance is on its way"

"you might need a corner" one of them shouted Judy could now hear the sirens of her back up. She approached the red car only to see a fox grey in colour hear ears dropped "no pulse"

"I'm going to need a corner too"

"copy that", the scene became loud with the sound of sirens and a helicopter but Judy just stud there sadden.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: next chapter this one has a lot of dialogue chapter 3 will be out ASAP thanks and enjoy

* * *

"hopps" called the chef but Judy didn't respond

"you all right" she shook her head

"no" trying not to cry

"I..I'm sorry you had to see this it is not easy"

"it's such a shame," she said still trying to keep it to gather, but as she was about to walk away her ears stud up and circled around like a radar

"what do you hear that"

"no" side the chef

"is coming from the car" Judy ran over it sounded like whimpering she opened the car door and there under the seat was a little red ball crying "hey can I get a doctor over here!"

"hey sweety my name is Judy I'm going to help you, ok"

"w...where a..am I," said the little one

"hun you have bean in a car accidence, are you hurt"

"I h..have a headache"

"ok, do you think you could come out it's not safe in the car"

"o..ok" the little fox crawled out from underneath the set seeing that Judy picked up the little fox and carried her to the ambulance she was only little she was lucky to be alive

"whats your name"

"Zoe"

"do you have a last name?"

"I don't think so I can't remember" Judy became worried

"officer hopps" Judy turned to see a paramedic

"yes that's me"

"sorry to interrupt but I think she may have lost some of her memory"

"what makes you say that"

"well judging by her dazed look and the blood on her head it looks like concussion"

"poor thing will she start to remember again"

"over time she will"

"thanks, doc" Judy looked at the little girl who now had a bandage on hear head. Zoe had really know idea how lucky she was hopefully one day she will

"excuse me, Judy," Zoe said pulling her shirt

"yes" responder Judy kneeling down to hear level

"where is my mum" at that moment Judy's blood ran cold just then an officer came over

"hay Judy can I talk to you" he looked distressed

"shore, hay Zoe what hear ok I will be right back" Zoe nodded

"ok so the deceased's name is Rebecca and she was a single mum of one"

"is there a next of kin" hoped Judy

"I'm afraid not, she is an orphan now".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for reading sorry if its a bit short, enjoy P.S fill free to leave an idea

"I'm afraid not, she is an orphan now" Judy again felt like she was going to cry not wanting her to go to an orphanage

"I will look after hearing tell we can sort things out," Judy said

"are you sure", asked the officer

"yes I have a spear room at my house" a few mouths ago Judy and nick started sharing a house

"ok I will let them know that she is in your care"

"thanks" Judy walked over to her who was chatting away to the doctor who was checking for more injurious, how was she going explain to a little girl one; her mother has being killed and two; that she is now an orphan, she could make up an excuse or just tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath she knelt down and held Zoe's paws

"Zoe, listen to me" Judy said trying to keep it together herself "your mum has passed away" as she said this Zoe's began to tremble then she began to cry well both of them began to Judy could not hold it back eney longer she pulled the little kit into a hug "don't worry" sniffed Judy "I am going to look after you for awhile" Zoe just said nothing "now let's go home it's being a long night" Zoe was to upset to walk and tred so Judy picked her up and put her in the back of her police car then she jumped in and pulled away from the seance

"t..tank you"

"your welcome" and they headed home...

A/N: sorry this chapter is rely short I did have much time to Wright it chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you for all the support it makes me happy to see people enjoying the story so far anyway here is chapter 4

Judy was nearly home Zoe had fallen asleep a while ago _"poor thing has been through a lot"_ through Judy, she pulled up the driveway of her house nick came out

"your shift ended two hours ago" Judy look at the clock 3:57AM "and where is your car"

"it's still at station nick, we have a guest" nick opened the back door to find the little fox sleeping

"oh my gosh carrots you stole a child"

"no you dumb fox I am looking after hear her, the resin I'm so late is because of a car acceded call and she needs somewhere to stay" expand Judy

"can you help me get her into bed"

nick nodded and scooped up the little red ball. They walked into the house and up the stairs into the guest room which Judy always keep clean and fresh just in case. Judy made sure she was comfortable and then left the room and headed down to the kitchen no point going to sleep now she would just haft to get back up in an hour she grabbed some blueberry and went into the living room and sat down, and out of the blue started to cry nick looked up from his magazine,

"you all right carrots" Judy's sudden outburst court him off guard "oh you bunnies are so emotional," he said walking over and giving her a hug

"what am I going to do she has no home" sniffed Judy

"I don't know Judy," he said stroking her to calm her down "but I think you need to go to bed it's been a long day" Judy agreed, nick watched her walk up the stairs and then sat back in his chair and fell asleep.

It was around 4:44am when Judy woke up to the sound of crying turning on a light, she got up and opened her door and put her to the room Zoe was in hearing the sobbing she opened the door to find the little red ball crying turning on a light Judy noted her see her tear stand face she walk over to the bed and sat down "what's the matter" asked Judy stroking her softly

"I..I miss mum" Judy laid down next to her

"I know you do sweety its going to be hard but I'm going to help you ok"

"ok"

"I will lie with you for awhile ok"

"than..k.s" and with that they fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:chapter 5 is here hope its no to short I have spelt checked but I may have missed a thing or two

* * *

Nick sat in his chair going over on what to say to Judy he had been doing this for a while whenever she went out. That morning she had gone shopping and had taken Zoe with her he loved Judy as a friend but he wanted more he wanted to confess his love to her but he had know I dear how she would react _"_ _pray 'n' predator together in a romantic relationship"_ the thought frustrated him but it would haft to weight he got up as Judy opened the door, Zoe came bounding in and headed for the kitchen "someone hungry" Nick said look at Zoe sitting at the kitchen counter "do you need a hand to carry everything in" Nick asked with a smile

"yes please" Nick walk out to the car and picked up the Last two bags he closed the door and went back inside, placing the bags on the bench "I am guessing you had to get a bit more than usual

"well we have one extra mouth to feed" Judy side looking at the little fox who smiled back with a mouth full of chewed apple

"charming" Nick giggled ruling up the top of her head

"hay Zoe why don't you go and watch TV"

"ok" and with that, she bounded out of the room Judy shide

"what am I going to do with her"

"you know Judy you could always adopt her you would make a great mum"

"you think so I mean I could not do it alone" Nick was shocked but he smiled

"that's why I hear carrots"

"I will haft to think about it and for the record thank you, Nick, that's very nice of you"

"well I haft to go into work for awhile and Wright up some reports about last night you will be alright look after her for an hour or two"

"carrots anything for you" Judy gave him a strange look as she left the house she was not sure what he meant by that was he being nice or was he flirting she sock her head at the thought, she jumped up into the car and headed off to the station. Meanwhile, nick had found a jigsaw puzzle in the cupboard under the stars "do you like puzzles" he sides shaking the box

"I never have done one"

"well it will give us time to get to know each other better you know a little fox to fox chat" he smiled

"ok" they sat at the table, nick opened the box and tipped out the pieces

"so what you do is you haft to connect them to make this pitcher" he explained pointing at the box he watched as Zoe joined to pieces to gather "that's it you got it"

Zoe's smile disappear into a frown nick placed his paws on top of Zoe's

"whats the matter is it your mum" Zoe looked up with mixed emotions

"nick c..can I..i tell you something"

"of cause, you can kiddo what is it"

"I need to get something off my chest" nick was surprised "my mother was not very nice to me" nick could fill his anger rising and he could anger in her face

"go on its ok I am a police officer remember I can help you" this reassured her "that car crash was all my fault I..I..I di..did...not mean for everyone to get hurt..." Zoe trailed of starting to cry nick got up and pick her up and sat her on the couch,

"Zoe listen, this is not your fault, ok do you remember what happen"

"yes" 

"ok Zoe I am going to record this so we can have this as evidence do you understand, your not in trouble"

"ok" nick set his phone down on the coffee table and press record "ok Zoe start from the beginning tell me what you can remember its ok if can't"...


	6. Chapter 6

its relly cool to see so many people reading my fanfic and thank you to all who faved and flowed it means a lot to me

* * *

"whenever you ready," Nick said holding her paw"

Zoe took a deep breath "my mum was not nice to me" she looked at her feet and swung then

"how so"

"well it was just me and her but most nights she would become angry and crazy and I..if..I w..was in her w..way she would usually hit me or muzzle me and lock me in a c..cage" Zoe started to cry mostly in fear of the Nick was sanded but mostly angry _"_ _how could some want to hurt a little girl who is only about the same size as Judy"_ the thorough only made him more anger he shook his head and focused on Zoe, he pull her into hug which calmed her down "do you know how the accident happen?" Nick said calmly

"yes" she looks at the ground

"hey, if you don't want to talk about its ok" Nick, stopped the recording and texted it to Judy

[to Judy]

"hay Judy I'm sending you something you might want to listen to" Nick put his phone in his pocket and looked up to see Zoe sitting at the table doing more of the puzzle. He looked at the clock [12:07] "how about some lunch" he said trying to lighten the mood

"ok a..and Nick t..thank you" Nick just smile he walked into the kitchen and got out two plates, 4 slices of bread and some homemade blueberry jam well at least that what it said on the jar, just as he finished making the sandwiches he heard a key turn in the door "JUDY!" Zoe yelled in excitement giving her a hug "hey sweety"

"I and Nick have been doing a jigsaw puzzle"

"oh have you"

"hay carrots would you like a sandwich"

"I'm all right for now thanks"

"did you have a good day," Zoe said with a mouth full of bread and jam on her snout both Judy and Nick chuckled. They fished their sandwiches and did more of the puzzle Judy look at the time [6:50pm] "wow time flies when you are having fun" they had been doing the puzzle all afternoon

"it does" agreed Nick stretching Zoe smiled and let out a yawn

"I think it's bed time for little fox's," Judy said with a smile

"ok night, night Nick" she side rubbing her eyes

"good night kiddo" Nick watched as they walked upstairs sat down a turned on the TV, made shoe it was on a low volume. Meanwhile, Judy had fished tucking her in Judy looked at the calm face going in and out before finally going to sleep Judy hesitated before giving a little kiss on her forehead she left the room and went downstairs into the living room, "hay Judy"

"yes"

"what are we going to do when I go back to work who will look after Zoe" Nick was concerned, deep down he loved that child like it was his own, Judy clicked her fingers

"that reminds me" she run out of the room and back in holding an envelope, Nick took the envelope and opened it there were adoption papers "I thorough about what you said and when I listen to the recording you sent me which explains why Zoe has no records in the system I couldn't just let go to an orphanage I never want her to be left alone like that, ever again"

"I feel the same way, it's not going to be easy" Nick smiled

"we will just haft to take it one step at a time" Nick nodded and looked at his feet "what's wrong Nick"

"Judy, I..have being meaning to tell you something for awhile now and its rely crazy" if it was not for Nicks red fur Judy see him blushing "i..its..just you have been a great friend to me and well you are funny and smart..."Nick trailed off, Judy knew what he was trying to say

"shhh," Judy said putting her finger on his lips, "just say it"

"I..I love Judy I know it's weird but I need to say something"

Judy looked at him "are you asking me out on a date" she gave him an impish look

"I guess you could say that" Judy jumped and gave him a hug

"Nick Wilde I accept"

* * *

A/N: a little bit of romance in this one it was my firest time I hope its ok. p.s don't hesitate to PM me an idea


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am super tired but the story must go on next chapter will be much longer

* * *

[one week after the events of chapter 6]

It was late afternoon Nick and Judy had just got home from work "where home" Zoe was old enough to stay at home by herself, sitting down Judy flicked throw the mail "bill, bill, bill, junk, junk" but one letter got her attention it was a letter from the adoption and child care centre she ripped into the letter and read it

 _Dear miss Hopps and master wild,_

 _Congratulation we have accepted your adoption request of Zoe attached to this letter is some documentation, it is IMPORTANT that this is kept safe at all time for it is proof that you are Zoe's legalised gardens, she is profile in your care if you have enquires please ring (555)9087-231_

 _Your sensuality, ACC._

Judy squealed in delight "what's so exciting" nick said walking into the room she gave him the letter after he reading it he hug Judy in experiment "Zoe come here", she came down the stairs "yes" Judy smiled and handed her a special certificate to her

"this is for you"

"what is it"

"read it" they both side at the same time

"congratulations Zoe on your new family I hope you have lot's of fun with your new parents" it took her a few second to register then she jumped and hugged them with a tear in her eye "thank you thank you so much" she side crying with joy for the first time Zoe had a family a loving caring mum and dad…

* * *

A/N: ok so this chapter is short because I am so tired that I am falling asleep as I Wright it I will try and make the next chapter longer much longer


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, and reviewed it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story (even if my spelling is not the grates)

* * *

[one month later]

Today was a very exciting day because it was Zoe's first day at school by they all woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready for the Judy and nick in the uniforms and Zoe in her new school uniform after she put in on she looked at herself in the mirror the green skirt and golden polo-shirt she had never bean to school even tho she was almost 10 years old. She brush her tail so it looked nice and grabbed her new school bag and headed downstairs. "morning kiddo" nick said placing some freshly made blueberry pancakes in front of her "excited for school" he said as he shoved a pancake into his mouth she nodded as she also had a mouth full of pancake, they turned to see Judy walking into the kitchen "morning guys"

"I saved you some pancakes," said nick pointing to the plate on the bench

"thanks, you excite for school"

"yes and little nerves"

"oh you will be fine" reasoned Judy as she started to eat

"if someone gives you a hard time just remind them what you parent's do for a living and walk away" nick side with a smirk on his face the three of them laughed. They finished up their breakfast and headed out the door it was only 6 am Zoe's school did not start for another hour, but it was too far to walk and it was closer to the ZPD no one minded her hanging out there she did it once or twice before. They drive off and headed for the station. The drive was silent, Zoe sat in the back lost in thought over the last 3 or so weeks she had bean set free from her old life and given a second chance she love her new family and they loved her she was surprised on how quick her life changed. They parked and walked over to the coffee shop (opposed to the station) walking up to the counter they were greeted by a leperod "how my I help you" she said with a smile

"can I get 2 long blacks and what would like Zoe" she looked at the menu for a second

"chocolate milkshake please" nick handed over the money at they walked out with their drinks. By the time they had fished their morning drinks they had arrived at Zoe's new school "you ready"

"yes I think so," she said trying not to sound nerves she turned around and gave her parents a hug "I will meet you guys outside the ZPD after"

"have fun" they watched as she walked into the front office

"do you think she will be ok," asked Judy

"carrots she's a fox she is more than likely to be the one to cause trouble" Judy hit him in arm but the laughter

"come on well be later for work"…

* * *

(now switching to Zoe's POV)

I turned to give my parents a hug "I will meet you guys outside the ZPD after", I headed into the front office which had a calm feeling to it, I have never been to a school before "excuse me", I turned and looked at them "are you lost" I smiled

"no I am new," I said walking over to the deck

"ok what's your name"

"Zoe" I continued to smile

"ok Zoe it reads hear that you have two last names"

"yep I know" I watched as she printed off my timetable and gave me a map of the school "thank you miss" I side and left the office I looked at my timetable just as the first bell chimed indicating the start of the day "looks like I have English first" I flowed the map and checked that I had the right room, everyone was standing outside I guess there waiting for the teacher l leant up agent the wall looking at the rest of my timetable "hi" I look up to see a white vixen, "I'm Sam"

"hi I'm Zoe," I said trying to sound confident

"you must be new"

"yeah I am"

"I can show you around later if you like," she said smiling at me

"I would like that, thanks". We look up to see the class moving in, walking up to the door I was stopped by the teacher who was a tall lioness "and who might you be" she said smiling at me

"I'm Zoe I am new"

"well nice to meet you I'm Miss Fair, Sam, you can show her where to sit"

"sure miss, come on you can sit next to me" we walked in and sat down

[one hour later]

The bell rang to end the first period I pull my timetable out of my pocket and was surprised to see the box blank "hay Sam what does this blank mean"

"oh that just means you have a free season see mines the same you should come hang out whit and meet the others" I smiled

"ok lead the way" we walked down the corridor and out into the yard

"this way" we reached the tree line at the back of the yard Sam pulled back a branch which reviled a path "after you" I walked in but something was telling me to turn back a little voice in my head but I pay no attention to it, we came upon a den it was all overgrown and I must say very well hiding, we walk in and come out into a room, it was very warm and cosy and well decorated, "Zoe I would like you to meet Cody, Jack, and Rebecca"

"please to meet you all"

"Zoe, make yourself at home," Cody said with a smile I sat down and I got to know everyone I was relly happy that I have found some friends…

(back to 3ed person)

The 5 young foxes talked...and lost track of time…

* * *

A/N: tould you it this is a long one well for me, hope you enjoyed it I decided to spice it up with a little 1st person p.s I am looking for an editor or someone to help me please pm me thanks


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: well here is the next chapter I wish I could make it longer but I have no time since I will be moving house but it's better then nothing hopefully you enjoy it lots more to come

* * *

On the way home Zoe was silent she dared not tell them that she missed an entire day of school she sat there looking out the window "did you enjoy school today" nick said braking the salience

"it was ok" she said look not looking away from the window, _"_ _strange"_ thought nick it was not long before that got home as soon as that got in the door Zoe bolted upstairs and into her room, "what's gotten into her" Judy said with a puzzled look about her, "not sure carrots"

"I better get started on dinner"

"would you like a hand-" nick was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing

"hello nick speaking"

"yes hi my name is Mr Whit I'm the principle of Zootopia junior high"

"what's the problem"

He sighed "it's about Zoe" nick's ears flattened…

(Zoe's POV)

I am so much trouble if they find out I thought to look out my window trying not to make eye contact "did you enjoy school today" dad's voice snapped me out of my thought's "it was ok" I said trying not to sound guilty, when we got home and darted you the stairs and into my room shutting my door, I took a deep breath and sat on my bed "I got to make something up" then I heard the phone ring I shot up and walked over to the door, the only thing I could hear was dad sounding more and more unhappy as the conversion went on then I heard him hang up, it went quite too quite "Zoe can you come here for a minute please" I froze I could hear the disappoint in his voice "now young lady" this made me flinch a little

"coming"...

* * *

(3ed POV)

Zoe went downstairs to see them standing there, Judy taping her foot and Nick with his arms on his hips "would care to explain why you were not in class today"

"I sorry I..we..just lost track of time" Zoe trailed off staring to cry nick bent down to her level and placed his paw on her shoulder

"listen it's very important that you go to all your classes and get marked off the school was worried about you ,they thought you had gone missing"

"mum dad I'm sorry that I made you angry" Zoe sniffed

"we are no angry," Judy said "we are just a little disappointed"

"now give me a hug, will it happen again"

"no dad"

"good girl now go and freshen up for dinner"

"you are a wonderful father to her Nick"

"you think so"

"I know so," Judy said with a smile, nick gave her kiss on her forehead which of course made her turn bright red

"thanks, cottontail I couldn't have done it without you"…

* * *

A/N: well I have to cut it there I know its a bit short but I just need to smash this chapter again sorry for the lack of updates LOTS of work and I am moving house so I will have no internet for awhile hopefully not too long but it will give me some time to think


	10. Chapter 10 updated

[7:30am] [2 weeks later]

"Zoe, breakfast" Judy called from the bottom of the staircase she came down stairs and bent down to gave her mum a hug, both Nick and Judy were surprised how much she had grown, she was almost Nick's height. She ate her food fast because, today she was going to see a movie with her friends she was excited, a few minutes later the door bell rung, Zoe opened the door to see Sam standing there the two vixen's squlied like they hadn't seen each other in years standing next to Sam was her mum, "ready to go, Zoe" Sam said with eximent

"yep by mum by dad"

"stay safe"

"I will" the second the door shut Judy and Nick sprung up for today was Zoe's birthday. A week ago Judy had found her birth certificate in the evidence room at work and they wanted to give her a surprise party they set up all the decorations; pink, purple, and blue streamers and balloons that read "happy 10th birthday" while they were setting up there was a knock on the door "Nick can you get that"

Nick opened the door and was greeted by Judy's parent's Bonnie walked in holding bags of food while Nick and Stu were chatting away. "oh Judy the desecrations are amazing" said Bonnie setting out the food

"you think she will like them" Judy, of course, was nervous

"I bet she will oh and does she like blueberry ice-cream" Judy giggled

"it's her favourite" then there was a knock on the door it was Clawhuser and Wolfed Zoe was told that if she had a problem and her parent's weren't available she was to go and talked to them, they had brought gifts wrap in sparkly paper.

[1 hour later]

"there coming everyone, hide" there was a scramble as everyone found a hiding place, the door opened and the five fox's walked in Zoe was completely unaware "1..2..3...SURPRISE, happy birthday Zoe" she was stud but then she began to giggle "this is for me?" she could hardly believe it everyone watched as he walked around the room taking the decorations she bumped into Nick and instantly hugged him "you guys are the best" she sniff in happiness

"do you like it," Judy said with a smile

"are you joking I love it thank you"

"all right everyone please help you self to some food" announced Nick

"Zoe there is someone I would meet," Judy said leading her "theses are you grandparents Zoe"

"happy birthday little one," Bonnie said giving her a little hug and Stu gave her a pat on the head

"can I have everyone's attention please" nick announced standing on a chair the room fell quite "um..I want to thank you all for coming it means a lot and Zoe if you would like to come here" she walked over and stepped off the chair then Zoe looked over her friend came out of the kitchen with a cake and everyone started to sing:

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Zoe

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too

"don't forget to make a wish" jack shouted Zoe closed her eyes and then blew out her candles

"well what did you wish for," asked Sam

"I can't tell you or it won't come true" everyone giggled

Zoe started to cut the cake "remember if the knife comes out dirty you have to kiss the closest to you" teased nick Zoe giggled and poor jack was a little too close in fell swoop she kissed him he turn bright red everyone laughed "sly fox" nick side under his breath. That night after everyone left and Zoe was in bed "did you enjoy your day pumpkin" she sat up and hug them both "best day ever" they kissed her good night and she slept thinking of the wish she had made that her family would always love her…

[outside]

"good night mm this is going to be fun" the strange figurer walked away giggling sickly


	11. Chapter 11

Nick and Judy were up a little later the normal because it was their day off nick got up after finishing her breakfast Zoe had not come down yet "Zoe come on you be late for school "nick called from the bottom of the stairs, no answer "Zoe "he walked up towards her room "Zoe come on up you get please" he said standing outside her door it wasn't like her to sleep in she loved school "Zoe "he pushed the door open her room was empty and the window was open it took nick a few second to register "JUDY! Call 911!"

[somewhere outside the city]

Zoe sat up rubbing her head before jumping she wasn't in her room it was dark and cold he was sitting on a mattress with a chain around her ankle she was scared "mum! Dad!" she called out reserve only her echo she started to cry she was scared "oh little one don't cry" side a low voice this made her jump,

"w-who are y-you" side the frighten girl

"mm that's not impotent right now but what is, is that you be a good little girl and not go calling out" the guy stepped into the light he was a wolf, tall with black fur, he placed a file down in front of her "this was my son he was killed by your parents" Zoe looked at the file "they took the only family I had left" he growled" so I intend to do the same but I not going to kill you no your going to work for me" Zoe didn't know what to do she was so scared she just sat their trying to block out the large wolf now standing over her somewhat

"l-leave me alone" Zoe was trembling he growled at her then slapped her

"don't you speak to me like that you will do whatever I say" Zoe tried to bite him but just ended up muzzled she continued to cry wanting to go home the wolf left the room locking the door Zoe evenly fell asleep

[meanwhile]

there were many police cars outside the house now, Zoe's room was now a crime sean and Judy was pacing back and forth trying not to break down nick was on the phone to Judy's parents to see if for whatever reasoned she was at their house and to keep an eye out for her, he hung up and held his head thinking "she wouldn't just run off like this" Nick called up the parents of Zoe's friend to see if they had seen her then he called the school to see if she was just at school, no luck he was getting more and more upset as more people had not seen her, there was a knock at the door nick look to see it was their next door neighbour Alex, nick told the officers at the door to let him in he thanked him and sat down with nick he didn't speak but pulled out a photo of a van outside there house "when was this" he ask

"this one was last week" he switched photos "and this one was last night" nick took a closer look at the photos "arr if only I could make out that number plate" the lights that are supposed to light up the number at night where not on or working so there for it was not viable this just mad nick mad he then went upstairs and throw on his uniform and sped down to the station he marched inside and went to his computer and set Zoe's case priority to the most highest "don't worry sweetie daddy's coming just hang tight"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : I'M NOT DEAD...enjoy

* * *

Nick had fallen asleep at his desk which looked like a rubbish tip he hadn't left in two days Judy walked in with coffee she shook her head "Nick! Go home" she barked at him he jumped up and fell out his chair

"I'm up I'm up" he stretched and stood up

"go home Nick and rest" she sniffed at him "and when was the last time you had a shower" he scratched his head

"b-but I-"

"NO! Nick go home" she was now tapping her foot, Nick pouted

"fine" he picked up his stuff up and slowly made his way home, the house was dark and quite nick made his way upstairs to the bathroom he stop as he passed Zoe's room a thin layer of dust had settled on the police tape he looked at the door which had drawings she had done one court his eye, it was a picture of her, Him and Judy they were holding paws and it said to love "mum and dad" at the top this brought a tear to his eye "I'm coming "he the went to shower

(Zoe)

the little fox was huddled in the corner whit a shackle on her leg the metal door opened and the wolf came in with a tray of food he placed it down the sat in the chair "eat little one" he said she looked at him then at the food she was starving, she slid it forward and slow ate watching him closely "i-i made it myself" he said

"t-thank you" she ate more the drank the water that was there she looked up at the wolf and gave a smile he got up and undid the shackle on her "come with me" he went out of the room and up the stairs she followed him they stopped at a door "this is your room if you promise to never leave you can have anything you want" he let her in the room was full of toys and entertainment items the walls were pink and there was an open wardrobe with new stuff

"y-you did this for me" she was shocked

"yes I did you maybe my revenge plan but don't mean you have to suffer "she walked around the room and over to the window to see the sun rising over the city skyline of zootopia "wow" he stood to be hind her and petted between her ears something she loves "promise you will stay" he said she looked at him

"only if you never hurt me again" he nodded and left the room she sat looking out the window thinking

(mid-day at the ZPD)

Judy was writing on the whiteboard laying out all the evinced they had she was tired and decided to go home she got into her car and look down to see a photo of the 3 of them she welled up and had a pout on her face the whole way home she pulled up and went inside and shut the door and was greeted by Nick "hey carrot's close your eyes" she would her eyes and closed them he smiled and lead her into the dining room "ok open" she opened to see a candle lit dinner set and a vase of flowers "I hope this cheers you up "he smiled

"nick its lovely" she smiled she took her seat and smiled nick game back with some food and served her than him self

"hope its ok" all he wanted to do is make her happy as possible

"its fine nick its just what I need" she smiled softly and ate nick tried to eat but he only did this for her, not himself he got up and cleared the plates and went into the kitchen Judy was very tired so she went to bed and fell asleep quickly, nick continued to clean thinking to himself about what to do next he didn't want to give up but he was so tired he slowly made his way into bed and cuddled up with her and fell asleep...


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe took a deep breath today was the day all her planing would come together, today was she escaped it had been 1 month living with her captive she was very clever and had gained his trust he had to loosen his 'grip' and now wasn't very careful she waited for him to leave for work, after he was out of sight she garbed her backpack, camcorder and a knife that she had been hiding she was detriment to get home…

nick was on his way home from the night shift but he had stopped at the local crematory he walked up the path holding a rose stopping in front of a grave it was coved in flowers and cards and on it read 'In Loving Memory of Zoe' nick would come here on his way home "I wish we found you" the case was closed 4 weeks ago as it was costing too much and the evidence they found pointed to her being dead they had lost funding for it and had to close it. Nick left and headed home…

Zoe coved her face and broke the window of her bedroom "now going back now" she got her makeshift bedsheets rope like in the moves and used it to get to the tree carefully she climbed down it and into the tree she checked that the cost was clear and climbed down the tree she, she then ran, ran like she had never run before camcorder recording. She ran into a gas station panting out of breath, there was a young fox boy behind the counter, he looked at the young girl "hey out for a jog"

"HELP ME!" Zoe spatted out of breathing, the smile on his face disappeared

"what's wrong" he got the behind the counter for her safety

"c-call 9-1-1" she was on the verge of tears, he nodded and locked the store doors then called 9-1-1 then handed her the phone

"9-1-1 what servers do you require"

"My name is Zoe Wild I am the child of Nick and Judy I was taken 16 weeks ago I have managed to escape my captive and I need help" the female on the other end took down notes and Zoe got the address from the young fox she was told to stay on the line, the boy got her a hot coffee "here this will keep you going it ok I'll protect you until police get here" Zoe hugged him "thank you"

Nick and Judy were at home when they got a phone call nick answered it was the chief "nick we need both of you to come to the station now it impotent" he sounded very serious, they rushed in getting there very fast "just wait in my office" they were instructed…

the police arrived and two officers walked into the station "well well well look who it is"

"Wolfmier!" Zoe ran to him and throw herself into him bursting into tears, he hugged her back

"Are you hurt" Zoe shook her head not wanting to let go, he took her to his car the young store clerk came along as well as he wanted to make sure she was ok and to give a statement, it was a bit of a drive to the right station it was mostly in silence Zoe was exhorted and fell asleep in the car.

After an hour they pulled up to the station the media had gotten wind of this and was outside waiting they took the back enters into the station Zoe then sore her parents waiting there for her she leaped and ran fast "MUM DAD!" she ran and jumped in Nicks open arms and hugged tightly the three of them in the middle of the station floor sat there just holding each other not caring that the news was broadcasting the whole thing. After Zoe was interviewed for the investigation and Nick talked to the media the where escorted home and an officer was placed as protection.

That night they sat down as a family for dinner Zoe happy now that she was safe and well they watched a movie and then they put her to bed, her room was as she remembered it the window had been steeled up so it would have to be broken to open, "mum, dad"

"yes pumpkin"

"love you" they smiled and kissed her good night…

 **Epilogue**

The Wolf responsible was arrested 2 days later and charged with kidnapping and assault and was sentenced to 34 years with no parole,

"I Zoe want to thank the ZPD and my Mum and Dad for not giving up on me even when things went cold"

-Zoe

Zoe saved the document and closed her laptop she got up and got her bag it was a new day…

* * *

A/N: and complete I couldn't leave this on a cliffhanger so I go down and tied this story up we book 1 that is… I may continue Zoe's Story I would like to thank all those that have given me tips and kind comments I look forward to seeing you soon thank you

-RC Wolf


End file.
